Unspoken Sin
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Megami Hyuga, Shin Inuzuka, and Kurami Uchiha had been life long friends ever since they met in the academy, Living together came naturally to the trio. Theres just two problems, both girls just can't resist their male team mate and, just what is Shin hiding from the pair. Rated M for Sexual theme's, Gore, and Hidan's mouth


Unspoken Sin

Megami Hyuga, Shin Inuzuka, and Kurami Uchiha had been life long friends ever since they met in the academy, Living together came naturally to the trio. Theres just two problems, both girls just can't resist their male team mate and, just what is Shin hiding from the pair.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto.

A/N: Please read the A/N at the bottom of the story.

Chapter 1. Words Unspoken

A shadow quickly passed over the sleeping jonin guarding the entrance gates to Konoha. The owner of the shadow having dark brown hair and tanned skin, each of his cheek bore the symbol of his clan in a deep red as he calmly walked through the large village his dark pants rustling as he walked. He raises a hand sratching the back of his neck in thought, the cool air chilling his bare chest as his faithful companion trotted along side him. The large Ninken's fur fluffed out. The man looks down at his tan and white partner as he walks.

'I can't just tell Mega and Kura where I've been going for the past few days.' he thought to himself dodging a civillian when he came to close to walking into them. 'I mean they would report me to the Hokage as a traitor.'

His ninken barks warning him that he was about to walk into a lampost.

"thanks Gekko." he muttered as he sidesteps the obsical.

'How would I even tell them anyway?' he thought. 'besides it's not like **He** would come to help me out if I were thrown in prision.'

"I'll just have to lie again eh boy?" he sighed as he looked down at Gekko the young ninken barking in agreement.

He moves his hands to rest behind his head as he walks heading to the redlight district.

"Hopefully Mega will be drunk and Kura will be trying to keep he from destroying the place like last time." he muttered to himself as he walks into the bar.

He blinks barely getting into the doorway before a rat like man careens backwards out of it.

"Eh?" he blinks confused at what was happening.

Kurami looked confused with her fist raised as Megami giggled behind her almost falling off her stool. Both were barely clothed seeming to have slowly come out of them as they drank the night away. Megami was only clad in her underware and bra where as Kurami had her hatai ate fastened around her breast like normal with her lower half compleatly naked aside from a sheer thong.

"Awwwwww!" Megami slurred as she swayed on her perch, the stool rocking back and forth with her body but miraculously not tipping over. "Kurami chan does love Megami!"

Megami giggles as she tips the stool a little to far falling onto the bar floor with the grace of a wet napkin, her giggling growing into laughter as she stumbles to her feet her long princess cut hair falling around her shoulders having come loose from it's ponytail the dark brown tresses sheilding her lavender tented eyes. She smiles giggling once again as she makes her way over to her male team mate.

"Hey!" Megami slurred as she leans on his shoulder her lips inches from his ear. "Hey shin, Come have fun with me."

Her words came out as a whisper as she cupped her hand at the side of her mouth as if telling him a secret then promptly went back to giggling again.

"No way this place is lame!" Kurami stated in a huff as she walked over to Shin blatantly grabbing his 'package'. "Lets go somewhere more fun!"

Kurami grins placing her free hand on her female team mate's ass. Shin groans and chuckles looking at Kurami.

"I'm back two seconds and you already can't keep your hands off me," he sighs. "Classic Kurami."

He shrugs as he picks Megami up holding her in his lean but muscular arms.

"c'mon, let's go." he said looking over his shoulder at Kurami.

Megami giggles small hiccups slipping through her lips.

"Yay!" she giggles twisting her body to bite his neck lightly. "Nom!"

Kurami smiles her eyes flashing playfully as she smack's Shin's ass as she follws him out of the bar, taking care to step on the rat like man's genitals as she does. The neon lights of the red light district illuminated the narrow street. she looks up at the star filled sky. Shi shakes his head and looks around.

"Alright ladies where are we headin?"

Megami throws her fist in the air.

"to the strip club!" she yelled out giggling.

Kurami rolls her eyes.

"Bitch, you thirsty. We need to take her home before we get whatever the ninja equivalent of a restraining order is."

Shin laughs his chest vibrating against Megami's body.

"Alright, home it is." He set's Megami on Gekko allowing the extreemly intoxicated woman to ride his ninken chuckling. "take care of her for me kay boy?"

Gekko barks, the sound simmilar to a laugh as Megami rubbs her cheek against his fluffy fur.

"Your so soft Gekko!" she cheered slurring her she hugged the large dog's neck. "shin! how," she hiccuped softly. "Howed you get Gekko's fur soooo soft!"

Shin shakes his head knowing this was going to be a long night, a chuckle resounding in his chest.

A/N:

Dark: Hi guys I know I haven't finished any of the other stories but I just found one of my old fanfiction and I'd thought I'd rewrite it I really hope you like it. I will be continuing the others I just don't have that much insperation at the moment.

Shin: Hey Dark, wheres the penutbutter?

Dark: Shin I'm in the middle of something important!

Shin: -shrugs and walks out of the room-

Dark: anyway this is a really old fanfiction I and my friends wrote back in high school. writing really got me through a lot back then and even now. It makes me really happy knowing that so many people enjoy my stories. you guys just don't know how much that means to me. So, as thanks I will be holding a contest for the next one shot I do. I can make just about anything you'd like just leave the pairing or character in the review's. I look forward to your reviews and I truly want to thank you all with all my heart!


End file.
